Eadred Todtgrimm
Eadred Todtgrimm (pronounced "taught-grim"), is the Forbearer, a venerable Deathwatch Commander, castellan of Watch Fortress Malepertus, lord-advisor to the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos, and arguably among the most powerful figures within Eressa Sector. Formerly a battle-brother of the now-decimated Angels Revenant Chapter, Todtgrimm now pits his tactical acumen and legendary endurance against the myriad threats of the Eldar, the Greenskin, and the undying Necron. History From Libertha We March The son of two stonemasons ekeing out a meager living upon the cathedral-ridden surface of the Angels Revenant's Steward-World of Libertha, young Eadred was swept up during an emergency recruitment drive in the early years of the 41st Millenium. From then on, the trials of initiation proved a remorseless upward climb, Todtgrimm being somewhat of an oddity within the Neophyte ranks. Eager to replenish their numbers in the aftermath of the Orphean Wars of Faith, the Chapter had drawn him directly from the populace of the Shrine World rather than that of the Feral World of Patara, as was typically the norm for recruitment. Nevertheless, Todtgrimm's stubbornness and nascent tactical understanding saw him plow his way through the trials. By 570.M41, upon the blessed bones of Saint Marduk he had sworn his eternal service, in the name of Guilliman and the God-Emperor, and was promptly inducted into Angels Revenant 10th Company as a Scout Marine. Todtgrimm first distinguished himself during the initial boarding actions against remnants of the heretic Deathmongers' fleet elements, the Chaos Marines having continued to harass merchant-vessels throughout Cold Veil nebula even after their defeat on the Hive World of Colkasth. After hours of brutal combat within the cramped corridors of the traitor cruiser Conquerer Wyrm, the Angels Revenant boarding squads found Todtgrimm cleverly concealed within the tangled piping of a narrow maintenance shaft, long-rifle in hand, having racked up a considerable amount of kills from his improvised sniper's nest. He was quickly awarded the Marksman's Honor for an impressive kill-tally of two Chaos Marines and several dozen slave-auxilla, and months later received his final-tier implants, becoming a fully-fledged Battle-Brother. Taking the Second Oath Todtgrimm would rise quickly through the ranks, earning the position of Squad-Sergeant a mere decade after his initial posting within the ranks of the Angels Revenant 2rd Company. From there he went on to distinguish himself in over a dozen different conflicts throughout the late 41st Millenium, from his heroic counter-strike against the Chaos-corrupted mercenaries of the sellsword turned Arch-Heretic Carrackus Krant, to his grueling battle against the self-styled Greenskin "King Mek" Sybasnatch, Todtgrimm was quickly garnering a reputation, much to the concern of his superiors. It was not that Chapter Command did not laud his courage and defiance in the face of overwhelming odds, but the up-and-coming Sergeant was- in their eyes- also quite the maverick. After all, he had routed Krant's infamous Scalptakers, but only by effectively drafting the loyalist population of the besieged world of San Guisiva into a makeshift militia to bolster his own forces. He did singlehandedly slay Sybasnatch, but only after first repurposing one of the gargantuan Cybork's "fizzbombz" into a short-lived EMP generator that crippled the creature long enough from him to land a finishing blow. Todtgrimm was a warrior who won battles, none could dispute that, but to the Codex-venerating Angels Revenant, he won at the cost of the Chapter's ideals. Proud sons of Gulliman all, they were remiss to let their battle-brother stagnate away within Chapter's lower echelons, but at the same time could not reward such brazenly unorthodox tactics. And so after much deliberation, a compromise was found: Brother-Sergeant Todtgrimm would be neither promoted nor censured. He instead would be sent away to join the ranks of the Deathwatch, where his "talents" might be put to better use against the Imperium's enemies. A high honor for some, but Eadred knew all too well that his secondment was merely exile by another name. Nevertheless, he departed without complaint. Upon his arrival at the Hulk-Fortress Malepertus in the Edessa Sector, Todtgrimm once again faced grueling trials both physical and psychological, and once again he endured them. Soon after he would find himself a member of Kill-Team Azarias, of the Watch Company Primus. They were five then; Squad-Alpha Azarias of the Blood Wights, Talnaxes of the Aurora Chapter, Claudio of the Emperor's Spears, Nergui of the Storm Lords, and now Todtgrimm, all under the auspice of one Inquisitor Addam Pyne. It was not an easy transition, nor was it an easy tenure. Even while backed by a direct representative of the Ordo Xenos, casualties mounted quickly. Claudio was the first to go; all but vaporized under a barrage of gauss fire from a Necron Ghost Ark, Azarias next, falling upon his own Power Sword in order to slay the vile Cryptos possessing him. Nergui took up the mantle of Squad-Alpha only to have his legs blown off by an errant Bomb Squiq, though he did live long enough to pass squad seniority to Talnaxes, would be the only one amongst the Kill-Team to return from the Long Vigil after two long decades of service. By then Todtgrimm could have also retired from the Deathwatch with full honors, but instead deliberately requested that Inquisitor Pyne extend his tenure. Pyne agreed, and so Todtgrimm took up the mantle of Squad Alpha, leading his Kill-Team into the teeth of the xenos menace again, and again, and again, until once more only he remained. The Forbearer Returns Personality Abilities & Skills Wargear Relations Quotes